


Vienna

by maristu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Peter wants to be an Avenger!, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maristu/pseuds/maristu
Summary: Vienna waits for you.





	Vienna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



Song: Vienna  
Artist: Billy Joel  
Source: Spider-Man: Homecoming, Captain America: Civil War, Avengers: Infinity War

Lyrics:  
Slow down, you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart, tell me why are you still so afraid?

Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out  
You got so much to do and only so many hours in a day

But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
When will you realize Vienna waits for you

Slow down, you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you wanna be before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight, tonight

Too bad, but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong, you know, you can't always see when you're right

You got your passion, you got your pride  
But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true  
When will you realize Vienna waits for you

Slow down, you crazy child  
And take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while  
It's alright, you can afford to lose a day or two  
When will you realize Vienna waits for you

And you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
Why don't you realize Vienna waits for you  
When will you realize Vienna waits for you


End file.
